


Locked

by CiaraFox



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Almost Dry Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Arguing, Fed-Up Two, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, bit of fluff at the end, blowjob, locked in a cupboard, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Sick of their constant fighting, Two locks One and Three in a storage cupboard until they learn to get along…
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere before the lie detector bit, where Three is still determined that One is the one that wiped all their memories.  
> Just a little more gratuitous One/Three ‘bonding’ ^^;

“Just admit it!”

“It _wasn’t me!”_

“Yeah it was!”

“No it wasn’t!”

“Yes i–”

“Oh, for the love of –!”

Out of nowhere, Two shoved both One and Three hard, sending them stumbling into a nearby storage cupboard. Before they’d regained their footing enough to turn around, she slammed the door shut. They heard the distinct sound of the lock turning.

“Hey!”

One was the first to react, but Three wasn’t far behind. One turned the handle and found the door indeed locked. They both started banging on it.

“Hey! Two!”

“What are you doing?! Let us out!”

“No,” came Two’s muffled but firm reply. “I’m sick of you two bitching at each other all the time. I’m not letting you out until you’ve settled your differences.”

“ _What?!”_ One’s eyes were wide in horror.

They heard the sound of her footsteps receding as she walked away.

“You can’t just leave us in here!” One called desperately.

“Two!” barked Three angrily. “Let us out of here right now!”

They were still shouting after Two long after her footsteps had faded. Finally, One gave up, sliding down the door to the floor. After a little while longer, Three joined him, slumping down heavily against the wall opposite. Their legs stretched out in parallel.

They sat in silence for a little while. Then One asked, “What now?”

“No idea,” said Three shortly.

The silence was back. Until…

“This is your fault.”

One stared at Three in furious disbelief. “How?! How is this my fault? You’re _always_ the one who starts it!”

“Yeah, but if you’d just admit you did this to all of us –”

“But I _didn’t!_ It’s _your_ fault for refusing to believe me!”

“ _My_ fault! If you hadn’t deleted all our memories we would never have had to argue about this in the first place – which means Two wouldn’t have locked us in here!”

Throwing a weary glare at Three, One started to see where Two was coming from. His and Three’s arguments did tend to go round in circles quite a lot.

“Can we just – stop this?” he said snappily.

“What?”

“Just… stop arguing,” One said. “I mean, what’s the point?”

“The point is that you’re a liar,” Three replied harshly.

One sighed. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then.”

He decided to just stop responding. Maybe Three would give up if he stopped getting a reaction. Like a child trying to wind One up – which he basically was.

“If you’d just admit it, then we wouldn’t have to keep arguing,” Three was saying. “We could just lock you up in the vault and dump you at the next space station and that would be it.”

One folded his arms and kept silent.

“Oh, you’re just not gonna talk now?” said Three angrily. “Well, that’s just childish.”

 _Childish!!! Him!!!_ The urge to snap back a reply was so strong it was near painful for One to keep it in.

Three looked at him for a long moment, while One deliberately looked away.

“You know, it’s a shame Two didn’t lock herself in here with us as well,” Three drawled with a nasty grin. “Then the two of us could’ve had some fun and made you watch.”

One felt his fists clenching. He knew what Three was trying to do. Just deliberately provoke him until he couldn’t keep his mouth closed anymore. He wasn’t going to let him win.

“Bet you’d like that,” Three went on. “I’m sure you could learn a thing or two. Like how to actually get her interested in you, for one. ‘Cause, let’s face it, man – she’s not interested. If she was, she’d have fucked you already.”

One’s teeth were clenched so tightly it hurt.

“But me, on the other hand,” Three said. “Now me, I think I could get her interested in. I bet she likes a bit of a rough hand. You know? Someone who’ll take control of her for once – show her who’s really boss.”

One finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Shut up!”_ he shouted, jumping to his feet.

Three jumped up too, looking triumphant as well as angry. “Make me!”

“You’re the most infuriating person I’ve ever met!” One yelled. “I don’t even remember meeting anyone besides the people on this ship – but I just know I’ve never in my life met someone as annoying as you!”

“Yeah, well… likewise!” Three cried. “And at least I’m not a liar and a traitor that erased our memories!”

“How many times do I have to tell you that it _wasn’t me?!”_ One said between clenched teeth.

“Uhhh… a few more,” Three said, with deep sarcasm.

“Well I can’t prove that it wasn’t me, and you can’t prove that it was, so there’s literally no point in any of this!” One said furiously.

“I _will_ prove it was you,” Three assured him.

“You won’t, because it _wasn’t_ ,” One growled. He was really getting sick of this. “You’re only still arguing with me because you have nothing better to do.”

“What about Two? I could go do her,” Three said with a wicked grin.

“You’re such an asshole,” One snapped.

“You’re a lying traitor,” Three retorted.

“You’re a worthless piece of shit!”

Three abruptly lunged forward and grabbed One by the shoulders, with a growl of, “Come ‘ere, you stupid fuck.”

Naturally, One assumed Three was attacking him, until he pulled One’s face to his and started kissing him roughly. Somehow, this didn’t seem at all strange to One, who simply grabbed onto the back of Three’s T-shirt and kissed him just as hard in return.

In a whirlwind of passion, One and Three pulled each other’s shirts off and chucked them to the side. One scraped his nails across Three’s back, making him growl quietly in the back of his throat. Feeling that strong body against his slighter one made One’s breathing irregular.

Briefly, it occurred to him how utterly nonsensical this was. That he was kissing Three, both of them halfway naked and not stopping there, when two seconds ago they had been at each other’s throats, screaming at each other. But outside of the concept, it didn’t _feel_ remotely out of place. So he put the thought aside, to worry about later.

When Three started fumbling with his trousers, One had to pause and gasp for air. That very clear implication of what was coming made something inside him clench tight.

Trousers now undone, Three shoved them down, along with his underwear, without a second thought. One gulped as he pressed his hips – his unclothed hips – back against One’s. He couldn’t feel much through his trousers, but the knowledge of what he _would_ be feeling made his legs tremble.

He was too nervous to make any sort of move on his own trousers, but Three soon took the job for him. One’s breathing got faster and faster as the moment came closer and closer. Then it was done, and Three pushed his trousers and boxers down as well, and grabbed his cock in his hand. One squeaked helplessly.

Three’s hand was so big and warm; it felt amazing stroking such a private and sensitive organ. One’s legs were shaking worse than ever.

Then Three added his own cock into his hand, too, so that he was rubbing them both against each other. One stared down at the two shafts pressing together and struggled to breathe properly.

Three rubbed their cocks until they were both leaking with pre-cum. He even slid them apart so that he could rub their leaking tips against each other, smearing their fluid around and making them both pant with pleasure and lust.

Wanting to take at least a bit of initiative, One dropped into a crouch, his face now level with Three’s large cock. Three looked down at him in surprise, but didn’t seem to have any objections as One took his penis in his hand and brought it to his mouth.

His lips parted over the head, and he heard a tiny gasp from above. He was already enjoying the feeling of having Three under his control. He wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could. Slow and teasing, he slid his lips down the length, and then dragged them back up, until only the head was in his mouth. Then he touched his tongue to that most sensitive area, and began gently swirling it around. He could hear Three breathing heavily. And One had a feeling he might have done this before. He seemed pretty good at it. Like instinct was guiding him.

He knew he couldn’t keep it this slow for long, though, or Three would get impatient and kick him away. So after a few more slow dips down his cock, One started to gradually increase the speed, holding the length steady at the base. He still paused around the head every so often, though, to tease it with his tongue and suck harder on it. Whenever he did, and Three made helpless noises of pleasure, One felt triumphant.

Eventually, though, it seemed to get too much for Three, as he pushed One’s head back. One looked up at him, and the pleasure etched into his face made a wonderful sight. Three grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him to his feet, briefly pressed their lips together, and then spun him around by the hips. Three kicked in annoyance at the clothes around his ankles, before giving up and removing them entirely. One did the same, adding them to the pile on the floor. Then, as Three stepped up closer behind him again, hands still on his hips, One swallowed hard. He bent over a little and grabbed hold of the shelving unit in front of him for support. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

One of Three’s hands stroked across One’s butt cheek, and then his finger dipped into the crevice. One clenched on instinct, his muscles quivering as that finger located his hole. Testing, it pushed in, though it didn’t get far as One was so dry and tight. Three took his finger back and sucked on it for a moment, before returning it. The saliva made it marginally easier, but not much, so Three added more, until One’s hole was dripping with his spit. Then he was able to get his finger inside, not easily, but easier.

After stretching One out with this finger, Three brought in a second, which made One wince a little. He began to worry whether they were even going to be able to do this, if he couldn’t even manage two fingers. Three added more saliva until he could get them both in. Then he tried a third, which was very hard for both of them. But after lots more makeshift lube, they managed.

This was all the preparation time Three could take. One understood; he was aching for this as well.

All the same, it hurt when Three started to push his thick penis against One’s hole. It was much bigger than a couple of fingers and One still wasn’t very well lubricated at all, or loosened up. He tried to muffle his cry by biting his lip, but Three heard.

“Sorry,” he said gruffly. “Not really got anything to help us out in here. You okay?”

One couldn’t help being a little surprised by Three’s concern.

“Yeah,” he replied shakily. “Hurts but… it’s the best we can do.”

Three nodded. “Sorry,” he said again. “I’ll try and be gentle.”

Once again, One marvelled at the compassion Three was showing. He had imagined Three would just fuck him hard and fast without pausing to worry about his wellbeing. It showed just how little he really knew him.

Instead of continuing to try and push inside, Three began just to rock his hips back and forth, nudging into One’s entrance. Ever so gradually, he increased the forward motion, so that he started to ease One’s muscles open for him. He continued to add more saliva to the area periodically, and slowly, slowly, he began to move into One, the other man’s muscles gradually yielding to his pressure.

It was hard work, pushing into such tightness, but Three wasn’t ready to give up on this with One. Neither of them had realised, but now they were here it felt as though they had been needing this since the moment they’d had their first disagreement after waking up on this ship. As the space inside One opened up for Three’s thrusts, Three started to pick up the pace, though retained some of that care that made One smile with gratitude and newfound respect.

At this point Three pulled out and added more spit to his cock and One’s hole, as well as sticking a finger or two up there to compare how it felt. Now he could actually get them in without much effort for either of them. Feeling his fingers in the newly stretched out and highly sensitive space made One’s insides tingle with warmth and his cock dribble onto the floor.

Then Three returned, and the moisture allowed for just a touch more speed and depth; One breathed out a gratified sigh. This was starting to feel pretty damn good now. Still somewhat uncomfortable, but it was easy not to care about that when he had Three’s large, hard cock filling up his tight butt. His arse throbbed and clenched as Three plunged into it over and over, and he grabbed his aching cock and started to pump it desperately. He moaned softly with the pleasure and heard Three hiss out a ‘yessss…’ in reply. He was grunting with the effort of driving his thick length again and again into One. On his next inward thrust, he pushed deep inside and stayed there for one delicious, lasting moment, before pulling out and returning even faster. One groaned uncontrollably, his voice wavering with the movements of his body.

One was starting to get close. His hand on himself combined with Three’s deep, fast thrusts inside him was enough to get him there significantly faster than usual, and he didn’t care. He panted heavily as his cock began to spurt out semen, his other hand clutching so tightly to the shelving unit that it would have hurt if he could’ve felt it over the pleasure. Head hanging, he gasped for breath, squeezing the last few drops from his weeping cock.

It felt like Three was also nearly there. He was moving faster now, his movements shallower and more desperate. With a final groan, he buried himself deep inside One one last time and One felt his cock pulsating as it shot its hot semen out inside him, coating his internal walls. One squeezed his muscles around Three’s cock and smiled at the helpless whimper he drew from Three in return.

After a few very long seconds, Three pulled himself out of One, leaving One’s arse feeling very strange and open. When he poked a finger down there out of curiosity and felt his hole, so big and stretched out, it didn’t feel real.

Three collapsed into the pile of clothes with a happy sigh. One decided to join him, but first had to pry his hand with some pain off the shelving unit, which he had been gripping so hard his knuckles had turned white. Massaging his fingers, he slumped down next to Three – and felt a spike of pain up his backside.

“ _Ow!_ Ooooh-kay, note to self – don’t sit down heavily after just having had badly lubricated butt sex.”

Three laughed softly and winced in sympathy. “Sorry. Again.”

One waved this away, shifting onto his side instead. “Don’t worry about that. It was great.”

Three smiled. “Next time it’ll be better. We’ll get some proper lube.”

His words took a moment to sink in. _Next time…?_

One looked up at Three curiously, to find him looking back with a hopeful, slightly nervous smile on his face. Smiling too, One looked away again and said, “Lube sounds good. Maybe then I’ll be able to sit down within a week.”

He didn’t look back up at Three, but he could feel his happiness.

“Definitely by the time after that.”

After a pause, One looked back at Three again.

“What about Two?”

He couldn’t deny, he was feeling a little anxious. After how Three had been talking about Two just a few moments before they’d started kissing…

“Eh… she’s okay,” Three said, with a shrug. He looked at One and smiled. “She doesn’t get me riled up like you do.”

One smirked. That was all he needed to hear.

Neither of them could stop smiling. For a few minutes, they just lay there in a peaceful bliss, pondering all the next times.

But then the thought from before occurred to One again. Wasn’t this… Shouldn’t this be… weird?

After a few moments, he decided, slightly warily, to bring this up with Three.

“Um,” he began, eloquently. “Three… Don’t you think… I mean, doesn’t it seem like…”

“It should be weird?” Three finished.

One nodded.

“Yeah… I know what you mean,” Three said. “But… it wasn’t.”

“I know. But… isn’t _that_ weird? That it wasn’t weird?”

Three shrugged. “Maybe. But these things don’t always make a lot of sense. Feelings are strange.”

One laughed. “Got that right.”

“I don’t think it should stop us,” Three added.

“No.” One wholly agreed with that part, grinning at him. “Definitely not.”

One had the desire to shift closer to Three, but he wasn’t sure if that would be appreciated. But Three seemed to feel the same, as he moved over to close the small gap between them. Then, somewhat tentatively, he draped his arm around One’s shoulders, relaxing when One snuggled in closer.

“I’m glad this happened,” Three said, so quietly One almost didn’t catch it.

He smiled. “Me too.”

As they lay there a bit longer, the door to the storage room creaked open.


End file.
